Scorpio
"As much as i tried to love my father... '''he'd always harm me if i did the littlest of things wrong!!' I never loved my father back, Skaulus Rax, I hated him! If anything, i was actually GLAD i had him killed via the influence of One Free man!!"'' —Scorpio decreeing his own disownment from his own family's King, and admitting his part in the assassination of his own Father... ---- Scorpio is a RPC created by Thefirstdecade, and is the prince of the Scorpions in the LMBE Chima RP continuity, now King of Scorpions. He is a young, curious and ambitious Outlands prince who believes in seemingly nothing, but peace and happiness. Although he was forcibly pushed around by his father, his ideals seem more peaceful than usual for a scorpion, as he'd often imprint off his mother more than... his abusive father... His story is still unfolding as of now, and is now a high-profile criminal target as of recent confession to his's father's assassination... Biography Early Life Scorpio was born when his family evolved, being the first chi-evolved outland royal child, the second being King Bliston’s child, Prince Bernard. Although there isn't much on Scorpio’s early childhood, due to being cooped up in the Scorpion royal family’s HQ, Castle Stinghold. There the Prince was spoiled rotten, lovingly cared mostly by his mother, Queen Scorpia. If anything, his father and mother often changed his last name to be likened to that parent, but it mostly been stuck between them and used interchangeably. Scorm sometimes argued with his wife about how much of a hassle Scorpio was, being the spoiled child that he is, constantly whining for things and always getting his way. Scorpia answered to the young Prince’s cries of help and/or need for certain items, oddly like random scorpion weapons or random mined bat-owned substances. Scorpio is a special little one. And that uniqueness thrived, until the day he plugged in his first orb of Chi. But with such odd material affinity, and with the recent urges of Scorm's former drunkenness, there could have been only many, many months where Scorpio would face his father's needy hatred... Family Relations Scorpions were known to be very anti-social before the formation of the Crawler Empire, and Scorpio showed little to none of these traits, along with his mother. Between an former alcoholic father, and a benign mother, he picked his mother over his father, and there was a very ethical reason behind it all; his father's abuse on him when he craved his sin. Often, Scorpio was often very annoying child; constantly bugging other peasants and guards and soldiers of the tribe, he was mostly shooed away or stung on the head, but it didn't bother him much. But as he was sorta getting barred from that, Scorpio started to mostly annoy his father. However, this was a bad idea; Scorm's reactions were stern and fierce, and downright evil; to which his father often punished and even abused him harshly for such “''annoying things that could turn you rebellious''”. Of course, this would strain their relationship, Scorpio was often terrorized and always wanted to leave the caves, his father often responded with his cries of reasoning, and often came out traumatized, as such, he has gone undiagnosed with PTSD, and it would remain with him forever... The young prince was very adventurous, and scared, fast on his feet, always escaping Scorm’s wrath yards ahead if he could. And when Scorpio would whine and cry to his mother, crying and screaming on about how much “''daddy wants to hurt me''”, Scorpia would often lull her baby to sleep with such calming wise words before going off on her husband for being too evil and harsh for a son of a king, even then... Scorpia wasn't safe from the abuse too. These arguments and fights would echo from castle high ceilings and walls, giving the guards and soldiers patrolling halls of Castle Stinghold a sense of terrible feelings of misery and fear that the kingdom would collapse due to just an heir to the throne, luckily, Scorm kept his abuse well-hidden from his public and inside these walls... These arguments, fights, and allegations of abuse and family mistreatment have been numerous topics the debates have mentioned in scorpion politics, but such family squabbling is usually shot down politically in estate general hearings, being too "non-affluent to the Tribe's goals". There was no political asylum for the Golden Prince. However, Scorpio’s attention to his benign uncle, Scortica Breen, was a different tale, a tale of... safety. Scorpio had a affinity to technology and evolutionary sciences, and that's that Scortica was prominent in, mostly in Aperture Mesa, a research facility within the underground of the Scorpion Caverns. Scorpio lived to see technology and advancements in outland sciences and such as to escape the vile clutches of his father. He'd often jumping up and down, excited to see tests on new technology, he never felt so happy in his life, to be free from his father's episodes of rage and beatings. But often when the test-subjects were horribly injured or even killed, he'd could only fall deep into a depression, having such pain echo in him in the shape of his father. (Although there was a bat among the test subjects at the time, before Bliston’s raid to rescue him. Now the testing force is comprised of Scorpions and Spiders.) Although things that were spoken by Scortica flew right over the prince’s head, Scorpio would then learn about how this tribe was taken out of the dark reaches of outland crevasses, and into the light of the canopy and the outland forests. But such a safety wouldn't last, however, Scorm was slowly managing to control himself over time, his alcoholic urges were slowly fading away naturally, lending out his rage and anger onto something he'd want; the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War. He could let off all his dark spirits into the battles, just to be ruthless to his own enemies... but as for Scorpio... He lives on with this abuse and torture in mind... never to be free from it in the forms of vivid nightmares... Relations with the Bats After meeting General Scorpix, Scorpio went with him to Black Fang Mountain, where Scorpix met with Balthazar. Scorpix left after concluding his business, but Scorpio was accidentally left behind in the Bats' HQ. Balthazar was transferred to Bat Island by King Bliston, who'd just returned after his long absence. Bliston asked Scorpio why he was still there, but the young prince was too nervous to answer, little did he know the Prince had been abused by his own Father (and if he had discovered this, the alliance would mostly had been broken by now, But Scorm kept such a secret hidden within him). Bratta wanted to execute Scorpio for his petulance and woes about his father, but Scorpio was taken by guards and flown out of the mountaintop throne room on Bliston's orders, sparing him from further trauma. Scorpio was going to be escorted back to Scorpion Cavern Castle, but he was kidnapped by Bachell. However, Brakket was able to stop and capture Bachell before she could get away with the prince, and Scorpio was safely returned to his home... little did he know, this same scorpion whom strung Bachell would saved him from further torment by his father... Capture by The Chi Man During the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War, Scorpio fought alongside with his father, Scorpix, and the combined might of the Scorpion and Bat armies at the Bear Cave, but Scorpio was soon kidnapped from an Imperial encampment whilst he was recovering from a beating from the Bear Chief. Such a beating only hurt him more, mentally and physically, theres a reason why Scorpio's stinger is so limp. Scrin slipped in undiscovered, shrouded in an aura of odd psychic energy that made him invisible to everyone, except the ones whom he controls, and tents to take, promising Scorpio refuge from his personal hell with Scorm. The Golden Prince was egar to agree in his mind as he had heard them in his loss of consciousness from Blitz, he'd then been captured by the Chi Man, and taken away to a citadel in another part of the Great Forest that was owned by the Bears. Scrin wanted to keep Scorpio there, but he had other ideas when the bears rejected his idea. Scrin decided to bum about there, sending a transmission over to the Lion Temple, where Scorden Freeman and Spalyx Vance received it, and went over there to retrieve the prince. From Scrin’s holding, and with Scrin implanting his psychic stake in his young mind, Scorpio now became the pawn of the Chi Man. And he was promised, his freedom, as his PTSD was lifted for a short time, there, he would feel... normal and free... Imprisonment and Rescue Scorpio was taken into protective custody by Dr. Freeman and Subprime Vance, and taken to the Lion Temple. Under supervision of Forgotten Camps there, and local Lion Authorities, Scorpio was placed in a cell in the Lion's dungeons, as such claustrophobic space began to remind him of how often Scorm kept him caged up when he misbehaved, it would only get even worse... where he was soon after joined by his father, and remained for the duration of the war. At one point, Scorm and Scorpio were interviewed by Lewis Luggington, but Scorm, still trapped in the dungeons, was assassinated in cold blood by Scordon soon after... and this has implications that Freeman was tasked to do this, premeditated. It was ordered by... someone... and if such a person would had to hate Scorm the most... it was his own son. The Golden Prince actually somehow tasked Dr. Freeman to murder his father, as to "free me from my suffering of such royal wrath i to which, i could not handle." Taken in the actual words of Scorpio before he was eventually taken away by another faction of Arachnids... Theres the reason as to why Scordon now has much rumored wealth to his name nowadays... handsomely paid by Prince via the Forgotten Ravens... Scorpio was eventually rescued from the lions' dungeons by scouts from the Republic of the Claw, who led him into the sewer tunnels beneath the Lion City, explaining that there were some within the newly formed Republic who wished to reestablish the Scorpion monarchy, something he could possibly do, if his father were to hopefully stay dead. The scouts were intercepted and defeated by members of another scorpion faction, the Stinger Brotherhood, who'd been looking for Scorpio as well. The Stinger Brotherhood scorpions took Scorpio with them, summarizing the events of the Crawler—Ice Hunter War thus far to him, to which he'll face a much bigger problem in the future involving them... After rendezvousing with the rest of the Stinger Brotherhood in The Iron Mountains, they gave Scorpio fire chi so he could fight the Ice Hunters. When he plugged the fire chi, Scorpio's armor was soonly transformed into a red and gold suit of the current armor he wore, with a full bodysuit of Phoenix armor beneath it, and Scorponok gave Scorpio an already-transformed royal scorpion sword, as to replace his long-held self-defense weapon; being a small green, rocky Dagger drenched in his own father's poison that shone a jade-gold...He'd be more than happy to discard the weapon that held his father's venin as soon as possible, due to the traumatic value it held... Assault on the Ultimate Glacier Allied with Lycor's Lion forces and Leodus's Leopard forces, Scorponok, Scorpio, and the Stinger Brotherhood charged on the mobile HQ of the Icebears, where all the frozen bats and scorpions of the fallen empire were being held. Fighting their way in through Icebear forces, Scorpio and the others melted all the frozen prisoners free, but the sheer amount of fire chi power within caused the glacier to melt, throwing everyone inside (fire and ice forces alike) throughout the Iron Mountains. Scorponok and the rest of the Stinger Brotherhood was scattered, but Scorpio regrouped the scorpions who'd been rescued (the rest of the Scorpion Tribe). Scorpio tragically learned that Scorpix, who'd taken over leadership of the tribe after Scorm's capture, had been killed soon after being freed from the glacier; thus, leadership of the Scorpions fell to Scorpio, the son of the former, abusive King. To which, he was '''absolutely not ready for'... what if he'd turn out to be the same abusive person like his father was...? and whom killed his favorite "uncle" Scorpix...? this could only make him fear his father's spirit even more...'' King Scorpio's Reign Scorpio (reluctantly) led the regrouped Scorpion Tribe back into the Outlands, where they built their new HQ, Scorm City (he'd begged and pleaded the name of the city be changed, but to no avail...), in the jungle. King Scorpio's Scorpion Tribe quickly took over two thirds of the Outlands; the scorpions' original territory, and the bats' territory, which they'd abandoned. His new position forced Scorpio to mature fast, but he grew into the role (albeit, a bit haphazardly from Scorpio's dark past still interfering with him). The reinvigorated Scorpion Tribe grew its supplies of vehicles and technology under Scorpio's leadership, and the scorpions, now wielding fire chi, successfully pushed back an Icebear vengeance attack on Scorm City. While in his throne room, Scorpio saw an explosion coming from the crater of the destroyed Scorpion Cavern Castle. Curious and alarmed, Scorpio sent scouts to investigate. The scorpions brought back surviving Forgotten, who recuperated in Scorm City as Scorpio claimed the crater as a mining site, dubbing it "Crystal Crater". Over time, Scorpio built up a fancy personal collection of rare crystals unearthed from the crater, as to come back to his roots of his materialistic likes... like his father and his alcoholic sins... The Arachnid Alliance Scorpio eventually agreed to meet with the new King and Queen of the Spider Tribe. The spider royal family came to Scorm City, where Scorpio discussed the idea of an alliance with the monarchs. Kings Scorpio and Skaulus agreed to form the Arachnid Alliance, and announced the news to their tribes, who reacted positively to the newly created faction. However, Scrin's control started to take effect on Scorpio, causing him to slowly forget some of the more specific events of the Crawler--Ice Hunter War, and beyond. Skaulus and Severix then questioned Scorpio about this in private. He often accused that some other being was controlling him against his will, he was emotionally changing more and more as this went on, it was all slowly coming back to him as his self-control was being taken back. But as of some reason... Stannis Rax oddly mentally resonated with him for some strange... symbiotic relation, as if they were destined to meet. But that was quickly washed away as he'd stay silent and not speak a word to the Spider Prince. And if things couldn't get worse, when Severix Rax went out to The Arctic North, on a mission to claim more territory and search for her missing cousin, a scuffle soon broke out with the Empire of Balance, whilst Forgotten watched, and sent a rather confusing message to the Arachnid Alliance, saying along the lines of "We're Watching You", which may have contributed to the cause of that scuffle, resulting in a battle to Severix's death. And with all the disastrous news, it quickly reached Skaulus, prompting him to war against the Empire of Balance, to which Scorpio STRICTLY refused to fight... often citing his mother's peaceably benign angelic presence made him feel more peaceful, as well as mention Bliston's words to Prince Razic. Saying that the arachnids are being incompetent and war-mongers. He'd even emotionally break down, screaming and crying at him at how much he hated his father's abuse on the Prince, and that he actually did confess of his pre-meditated murder, as to frame Freeman with the dirty work... Reunited Skaulus, while at first taken aback, dismissed Scorpio's apology, explaining that Scorpio was indeed the rightful Scorpion King, through a natural "law of usurping". Ironically, a scorpion then entered the throne room, and informed Scorpio that his mother, Queen Scorpia, had actually survived the destruction of Scorpion Cavern Castle, and was working for the Forgotten near Crystal Crater. Despite Skaulus' warnings that it could be a Forgotten trap, Scorpio immediately left Scorm City on his speedor, to reunite with his mother. When he arrived in the surface area around Crystal Crater, Scorpio found that his tribe was fighting the Icebears once more, and that the Forgotten were moving out of their own caves near the crater. Scorpio reunited with Scorpia, and the two of them drove their speedorz out of the area, but were pursued by confused Forgotten and Scorpion troops alike. Confrontation with Scrin Venturing north, Scorpio and Scorpia drove their speedorz near the surface cities directly above the Spider Caverns, where the Forgotten speedor squadron finally caught up to them, accidentally smashing into the royal scorpions in their speed, and causing a large multi-speedor crash, which injured Scorpio. Skaulus Rax came out of the nearby city, taking Scorpio into a hospital. He also let Scorpia into the city, while having his spiders surround and keep a watchful eye on the crashed Forgotten. Scorpio quickly recovered from his injuries, and met with Skaulus, Stannis and Scorpia in the city. Skaulus attempted to convince Scorpia to rejoin the Scorpion Tribe during the war, since Scorpio refused to command his army. However, Scorpia revealed that she was actually trapped under the control of Forgotten leader Scrin, as Scorpio had been. Scorpia begged the spiders to help free her from Scrin's influence, but Scrin himself then appeared in the meeting room, putting Scorpio to sleep through his psychic powers. When Scorpio woke up soon after, Scorpia and Scrin were nowhere to be seen. Skaulus regretfully informed Scorpio that Scorpia seemed to have been "taken" by Scrin, which distressed Scorpio. Soon after, when Stannis returned to the Spider Caverns and Skaulus returned to the Arachnid Alliance—Empire of Balance War, Scorpio likewise returned to his castle in Scorm City. The Return of the King Upon arriving in his throne room, Scorpio was met there by an apparently resurrected Scorm, who sat on his throne, declaring himself the one and only Scorpion King. Scorm, who had learned the truth about his own death, attacked Scorpio for revenge. Scorpio called guards for help, but was easily beat to near death by Scorm even as the guards arrived in the throne room. One of the three guards revealed himself as a spy for the Republic of the Claw, and tried to negotiate with Scorm for Scorpio's release. Scrin then transported into the throne room, revealing that he'd resurrected Scorm. Scrin apparently reprimanded Scorm for his actions, which allowed the Republican spy enough time to rescue Scorpio from Scorm's clutches, and take him to the castle's hospital, where he was immediately given treatment by the doctors. The heavily injured Scorpio fell into a deep comatose state on the hospital bed. Scorpio is currently alive, but in a coma. Scorpio’s Physical Description/Name Origin, and original concept planning (Trivia) Bio: Scorpio, is named after the same constellation of Scorpio, and his astral sign is obviously Scorpio, "Scorpios are ruled by their desires, but that their strength is resourcefulness, and that their resourcefulness allows them to control their desires unless they have a plan to achieve them. Scorpios are analytical and meditative, and ponder data to create a realistic plan; self-deception is not something a Scorpio does. The Scorpio is secretive and intense, though their careful approach to planning and action can appear as a lack of intensity. The Scorpio is good at hiding their feelings, which can cause problems in their relationships. They do not try to please others, and do not care what the world thinks of them." -Wikipedia on the Scorpio astral sign. Though some of these quality's may not be true, as he tries to please the spider princess, he can have his love for Spidra (A non RP character, but story character) as his desire and his battle style if his resourcefulness, as he isn't much of a fighter as he is an advocate of peace and happiness. He doesn't deceive himself too much thanks to his own father, his relationship between him and his father is rough and bumpy due to their conflicting feelings and ideals, and such, but due to such emotional turmoil he can get into, he can act a bit unstable. Scorpio's appearance can get him confused with his own father, as his armor and helmet is EXACTLY the same as Scorm's but with VERY subtle differences, since Scorm is a egotist and wants his son to become exactly like him. but since Scorpio's armor has been redesigned with platinum armings and leggings as of Scorpia's order, now he is a mix of his mother AND his father. His stinger can be a bit weak and sometimes drags on the ground limply, but when he's alarmed or enraged or alert, his tail goes to normal and ready to inject hypno-toxins into his enemies to control, usually those enemies are used for his personal chores around his father's and mother's cavern castle... Category:Characters Category:Scorpions Category:All Articles Category:Monarchies Category:Outlands